User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 CoM Talk Archive 8 CoM Talk Archive 9 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ A New Category Hello there, I have a suggestion for a new category, how about "Pasta's of the month" were you have all prior pasta of the mounth's, and put them into a single category? Also, "Pasta Poetry" where any pastas that are poems go in that category. Thank you for your time! :) --Love watching all of you scream, CrazyWords 15:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :We already have those categories ("PotM" and "Poetry") EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Help with appeals hi sorry to bug you with trivial questions but my pasta got deleted for grammatical issues. I want to resubmit it but if I fail the first deletion appeal will I be be banned or not be able to appeal again? Help would be appriciated thank you --Twisted blitz (talk) 05:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Call for unbiased admins to review my deletion appeal I'm messaging all the admins on this wiki to consider my deletion appeal, titled "5 Pastas" because several admins are using (what they claim to be) their personal opinions to get rid of my stories from this site and brushing it off as "not meeting the quality standards." Please take a look at my appeal with an open mind. I know it's rather long but I appreciate it. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Long Time No See Hey, Cleric. It's Spicy. Long time no see, I guess. I don't have much of a reason to stay now that there's no chat. I don't have time to read or edit pastas or I would. Sorry. I just thought that I would drop in and say hello. I hope you are well. Still being a multidimensional impossibility and whatnot. [[User:Spicy Squirrelz| ~I LUV U DAWG~ ]] 00:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Admin Nominations? Hello, is there any way you can nominate users for admin? Thanks, you can get back to me on my talk page. --The Greatest Story's Are Never Told, CrazyWords 15:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Deleted Stories I appreciate the feedback on my stories, and will take your advice on increasing their length to heart for my future stories. With that said, I still feel that my stories weren't bad enough to truly fall below the QS and were deleted for improper/personal reasons. Therefore, I still plan to stop contributing to this site. I have, however, changed my mind about contributing my literary work to other sites. I was discouraged since my highly praised stories were suddenly deleted overnight for non-descript reasons. Because of this, I initially felt like if I couldn't be successful on a wiki I love, I couldn't be successful on any other literature-based site. After thinking about it though, I've realized that I'll be fine as long as I stay away from sites with possible admin bias. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a copy of my deleted stories please. Grizzly offered to give me the copies so I figure you're able to aswell. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:31, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, exalted one. Sir, my last pasta The Long List was hailed by Underscorre as one of the best pastas he has ever read. Could I humbly trouble you to read it and tell me what you think? Yours truly, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Another category suggestion Well, probably you already know me. I'm the guy who suggested the categorization of pastas by length, or the Micropasta category. I'm here again for an another proposal of a category. Let me explain it. I shall name this category Machines with this description, or anything near this, but as long as possible, please use this: "Machine inventions are big milestones of mankind's advancing technology. When these machines malfunction, expect the worst for human's fate." Okay, I know. It may be connected to the Science Pastas category, but this category specifically deals with robotics, mechanics, or like the sorts. Science Pastas is, in fact, a generalization of scienctifically-based pastas; it deals with experiments, chemicals, mutations, and everything concerning the mind-fuckeries. Well, I hope you know what I mean.'' It may be a sub-category for Science Pastas, isn't it?'' If ever possible, please ask for the community's opinion. Start a poll if the community must add the Machines category or not. We don't know; there might be someone else out there, except me, that wants this. If you want a further explanation of my proposal, please don't hesitate to ask. That's all. Expecting for your reply. I'll just leave this message here. → 11:36, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :I already created this forum thread concerning this. Check it out as soon as you find time. : I'll just leave this message here. → 01:15, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :Don't mind this. Forget about this and continue with your life. Interesting concept....but rather broad. Got a car in it? MACHINES! You know the song and dance. Examples of qualifying stories in an appropriate amount, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:21, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Category Request Hey, I was wondering if we could get an 'Apocalypse' category. I really like apocalyptic stories and it would make it easier to find them if we had an apocalypse category. A bunch of Empy's stories involve the apocalypse as well as all of mine. There's probably others too. Sykokillah (talk) 19:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) In order to properly request a category, you should be giving examples of qualifying stories instead of suggesting it would be a good idea. Categories aren't just casual labels that get slapped on things like a list of ingredients. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Bomb http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody_Snow http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Earth%27s_Revolt http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Campfire_Tales http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Post-Apocalyptic_Solitude http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/We_R_Leejun http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tu_Fui_Ego_Eris There are probably others too, but these are the ones I found. Apologies I'm sorry for foolish behavior in the past. I'm really thankful for this site, and actually have a Critique community that has a few fans. So thanks for the site. Sorry for past conflict Alstinson (talk) 22:24, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Question... How many admins are on this site? Third Wish Greetings. Quick note: unless the author of Third Wish (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Wish) is Chris Avellone or Colin McComb, or the author posted this before 1997, this is plagerism. This story is lifted almost verbatim from the script of Planescape: Torment, a PC game released in 1999. ThanosJest (talk) 08:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC)ThanosJest Baleeted. Thanks. ClericofMadness (talk) 10:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Pointsgaming Just learned completley about pointsgaming, and I will edit less compulsively. I didn't know about it before, or was even aware that you can get points FOR editing a wiki. Well, I will not edit in the way that I used to with comments, etc. Alstinson (talk) 16:04, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Request Hi there. I'm sorry to ask you this, even though I did write it, but I would like to request that you delete this pasta, Spirit Dance Tape. Normally I would never ask any administrator to delete any of my work, but I strongly regret ever writing this. I wrote it a couple years ago, my story telling was still very minimal and▐██y, and I don't know what to fix about it because the idea of the story is long gone. I want everything about it to be gone, nothing left behind. Please, can you help me? Adamwalker (talk) 08:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Done :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:12, March 21, 2015 (UTC) 'Video Game Creepypastas' Hey, Just wondering if video game pastas are allowed? Please reply. Sincerely, Sgt. Davis (talk) 02:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I was trying to post up a Creepypasta but 'blacklist' kept appearing. This is my story and my story alone and I took the time to make it have perfect grammar and everything. I think the problem is that I copied and pasted from my word document and it is not accepting. Is there any way to stop this from happening, again? Nige Cooper (talk) 08:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 09:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Not just riffs But recently there was a challenge fever, where challenges were popping out of nowhere by many random users. I'd suggest to do a quality/quantity check before if they didn't stop, but I think it's somehow over now. They may have stopped for now, but maybe the idea will come back soon or later. Don’t mess with Doctor Dream! 21:46, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Category Hey, I notice that there is a lot of pastas with children, focused on children, or told through children. So why isn't there a category? Thanks --The Greatest Stories Are Never Told, CrazyWords 17:59, April 1, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Who is the founder of this wiki? Mr.dead1 (talk) 20:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Mr.Dead AKA The Boogeyman Prove it. Tell me when this wiki was made. (Not being rude but it is April Fools) There is a new wiki that I made and it would be very kind if you share some info on how to make a wiki popular like this one. Mr.dead1 (talk) 21:14, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Mr.Dead1 Hi Are you the founder of this wiki? --AOFan (talk) 00:20, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Never Eating Calamari Again They did (damn Squidward for donating his body to science after his suicide!), but I think they missed a few spots if you're interested. I had no idea the CPW was lead by such deviants. I'll try to not burn down the site right away. Jay Ten (talk) 00:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC) A "Children" Category There is an awful lot of pasta told by, centered around, or that have children. So could we have a category? Here are some of them- Little Sarah, Little Pink Backpack, Little Susie, Bon Bon, The Blue-Faced Baby, Black-Eyed Kids in Kansas, and many, many more. I think it would be much easier to just make a category. Much appreciated, --Welcome One And All! 02:11, April 15, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords 87% of stories on here would fall under that category. It's really, REALLY broad. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Yea, you got a point there. --Welcome One And All! 04:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Slender Man remake pasta Hi. I saw on the home page that you're not allowed to do spin-off or sequels to existing pastas, but are you allowed to do remakes? I had my own idea of writing a remake of Slender Man that's very different. Am I allowed? Thanks in advance. --''the'' '' '' within 19:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Ninja'd. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Ninja'd, Emp. :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:09, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, so I'm trying to change my profile pic, but it doesn't change when I upload a file. Please help me and try to fix it. Thnx Multidimensional Impossibility/Cleric! XXAce MissingNoXx (talk) 04:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) bring it back-- well fuck this wiki then! --Heavymetalviking (talk) 07:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) No. The sheer amount of immaturity and unwillingness to follow the most basic of rules has lead to the chat being removed. There are currently no plans to bring it back in the foreseeable future, and I can foresee for miles. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) A Favor? Hey, I was wondering if I could have a quick favor. You see, I'm trying to set up a wiki with HumbolLycanthrope, and and he said I should start a competition, with 10 winners the first round, 3 the second, and than a Grand Champion. Reward will be Creepypasta For Kid's T-Shirts and stickers, mabye Stephen King's latest book. I wondering if you could help get it out there, it would really help. Mabye you could make a blog, or put it on the main page.... It's going to be in a month. So, thanks for it all! Here's a link to the wiki, we're trying to set up. Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 00:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords My main Cleric. Hello there, just wondering, since you are an avid fan of certain sites *Cough Cough Encyclopedia Dramatica* I think we could really strike a friendship so just telling you, I am on Skype and I have added you before but you didn't accept, I'm Heather, that awesome girl from Drawn to Life. If you can get back to me via Skype or my wiki (Look up Val's Writing Wiki), I'll appreciate that. Thanks for reading my TL;DR wall -Julia XXProValenciaXx • [[Usertalk_XXProValenciaXx|'Talk']] 13:07, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Dat Hat take away the christmas hat, christmas is over for 4 months I will have you know my hat says FOXY GRANDPA. Sheesh. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to bother you here, but... ...I can't seem to edit my own profile. It says I need sysop privileges. Could you unlock my user page for me? AlixeTiir (talk) 19:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:04, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, Oh Master of the Wiki Was simply curious how selections for We Go Bump vol 3 were going. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 12:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm about 30k words into a novel and am stretched thin between working near-constantly and writing the novel in the hour or so I get after work before I leave. Real progress will occur in June or July, depending on when work slows down. Worst comes to worst, the book will come out next year in a month that isn't October. Rest assured, though, it's not forgotten. I haven't had time to write any original horror fiction at all this year, though, so that is the tradeoff. ClericofMadness (talk) 19:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi! I've recently joined (I have been reading here for a long while, but never actually created and account until now :D). I mainly planned to say high, but something happened while I wapnted to fix some spelling mistakes in a new story, when I was finished editing it said there I got a message saying "Edit conflict" after not understanding I cancelled the editing and saw that another admin already edited the story. That's all I wanted to say, also we have the same birthday :D Sorry about the signature and header thing I didn't understand it :P Permission I was wonder if could edit fifty foot ants fourth story, there are lots of mistakes that need correcting. -- [[User:Sinon 42|''Sinon 42'']] 06:07, May 4, 2015 (UTC)